


Thoughts

by vanillapig



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I hate Deceit, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapig/pseuds/vanillapig
Summary: A brief interaction between Deceit and Virgil.
Kudos: 8





	Thoughts

“Will you just leave?” Virgil yelled at Deceit. 

“No,” Deceit calmly responded. “I will not.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was summoned.” Virgil scoffed. No one would willingly summon Deceit and he didn’t understand what he could’ve done subconsciously to summon the snake to his room.

“You were not,” he said. “All I was doing was listening to music. I wasn’t even thinking about you.”

Deceit walked around the gloomy room, taking in the halloween-like decor. He did not waver under Virgil’s watchful stare. Instead, it seemed to grow his confidence and resolve more. 

“When will you learn that this is just a phase?” Deceit plucked a spider web off of the lamp, rolling it between gloved fingers.

“Excuse me?”

“This whole ‘light side’ role you’re playing with Thomas and the others. It is just a phase, a game. You aren’t good, you never will be. I mean, when can anxiety and fear ever be a good thing?”

“Get out.” 

“I’m just saying Virgil. They aren’t your friends. They will never understand you the way Remus and I do. After all, we’re just like you.”

“You’re nothing like me!” Virgil screamed at the serpent. His breathing picking up and his nostrils flaring. “Can’t you leave me alone?”

“Fine, fine.” Deceit turned to Virgil and gave him a smirk. “Until next time.” He vanished away to be seen another day.

Virgil sat on his staircase, staring at the space Deceit once occupied. Part of him believed what he had said. That this was all a pretense, that he wasn’t good. That he couldn’t make up for his past with a handful of “useful” interactions. But he wanted to believe that he wasn’t that guy anymore.

He also knew that Thomas wanted to believe that as well. For once in his existence, Virgil felt welcomed by Thomas and the other sides. Like he wasn’t some faulty side. Even Roman was trying hard to accept him as a side of Thomas that helped make him who he is today. Virgil sighed and put his hood on. 

Progress was a long journey and sometimes you fall short but that doesn’t mean giving up. Virgil thought about Patton’s awful jokes. Roman’s dramatic flairs. Logan’s over the top reactions to the notion of being wrong. And Thomas’s ability to take advice from all of them and work through a situation. 

So maybe he was a dark side and maybe he doesn’t feel like he fully belongs but one day, maybe that’ll change.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title this one shot.


End file.
